What Once Was Promised
by crazyinsanebrain
Summary: Artemis remembering a promise to Wally on that cold day in the Artic. WARNING SPOILERS FOR YJ SEASON 2


**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Young Justice or Tangled.**

* * *

Gone.

That's not right.

How could the fastest kid alive be gone.

It's impossible.

It's not real.

Maybe it's just another simulation.

Maybe it's all a dream.

Maybe it never happened.

Maybe

Just maybe

It's real.

But how can it be real?

When if it was

That would mean

That my life, my world, my love

Is gone

Forever.

Disappeared into the light. Taking with him my everything, at the speed of light.

No goodbye. No warning. Just a flash of light. A flash of pain, of love, of nothing.

We'll never go back to Paris. He said we would though. He has to come back, he promised we'd go to Paris.

But the moaning winds sweep around an Arctic that is as empty as my heart. I need to tell it to stop moving, it's going to sweep away what's left of him. It'll take away what's left. But all I can do is watch, while those horrible winds scatter the light of my love. All I can do is watch, while the world goes on. Those horrid winds blow my hair into my face, obstructing my view of where he was. It takes all my effort to reach up to move away my hair. But then I stop. And instead I remove my hair tie. The one he gave me on our 1 year anniversary.

 _"Hey Farty!"_

Frantic I look around for the source of his voice. Until I realize it's just a memory.

 _"What is it Baywatch? "_

 _He laughs, I'd never admit it but that laugh is really adorable._

 _"You can't call me Baywatch if we're dating Arty!"_

 _I swat at that kid, but he's too fast to get a good hit on._

 _"Can't catch me!"_

 _It's hard to suppress a grin at his childish attitude. All of a sudden he's got his arms wrapped around me from the back._

 _"I wuv you Arty!"_

 _My heart betrays my emotions._

 _"I wuv you too Wally."_

 _I realize too late what his real goal had been. Once I've whipped around he's already pulled out my hair tie, letting my golden hair frame my face. Now he stands in front of me, a triumphant then awe filled look on his face._

 _"Wow, babe, you should really wear your hair down more."_

 _Those immature feelings of love light up. But I quickly squash them down, instead opting to try and snatch back my hair tie._

 _"Nuh uh uh."_

 _Kid idiot flashes around the room, as quick as light. Before finally stopping in front of me._

 _"You know Arty, you really look like Rapunzel with your hair down."_

 _Just before I can let flow a torrent of retorts, his sticks a finger on my lips and continues._

 _"So now I know that you'll always heal my wounds with a stupid song."_

 _He finishes right behind me, placing something circular in my hands. As I'm about to look down he catches my face in his hands, making it so that I'm looking into those sparkling green eyes._

 _"Do you promise to always protect me, my Arty?" Grinning, he puffs out his chest with dramatic confidence and awaits my response._

 _"Of course I promise." I say, rolling my eyes, before quickly planting a kiss on his freckled cheek. Surprise causes him to lose a hold on my face, letting me to examine the object on my hand._

 _Upon looking down, my hope for a ring is squashed by a new hair tie, with the colours red, green and yellow making a twirling mess on it. Confused I look back up at him._

 _"Happy Anniversary Artemis." He quickly swoops in for a kiss._

 _"I love you."_

He was right you know. He IS right. And now I can't break my promise to him. I let the winds that stole my Wally, take my hair and whip it around while I hesitantly open my mouth.

Flowers gleam and glow

In a twisted way, the wind carries my first words through the desolate, icy desert.

Let your power shine

In the back of my mind, I finally notice the team again, as they look around the Artic, perhaps watching the echoes as they drift away.

Make the clock reverse

If only for a second, so that I could kiss him again.

Bring back what once was mine

He is still mine, he IS. I just have to sing the song, then he'll come back to me.

Heal what has been hurt

The light that holds my love captive touches my tresses, letting Wally touch them too.

Change the fates design

Fate is cruel.

Save what has been lost

Lost to fates cruel hands of wind and light.

Bring back what once was mine

Oh Wally

What once was mine.

Nothing is left as the words slowly dance away. Nothing is left clutching my hair. Nothing appears in my hands, where the symbol of a promise lies. There are no green eyes anywhere. There is no mercy anywhere. There is just cruelty.

I'm sorry Wally, you shouldn't have trusted me.

I'm sorry.

* * *

 **Okay, so that was my first fanfic on this site, hope it wasn't horrible. Just a note that this story is also on Wattpad under crazy_insane_brain**

 **~Keep the dis away from the traught!**


End file.
